Mischief Managed At Last
by Gemini Sister
Summary: It is Hogmanay at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall is happy and content, she has had a long standing bet won and paid back in full. May contain a few kilts. Written for a New Year Challenge for a rare Pair Group.


**This was previously posted to my AO3 Account. I write and post there as it is easier. Same pen name of Gemini Sister.**

 **A short story which is AU and NOT Canon.**

 **Written to celebrate the New Year and that I wanted for ages to write a tale where Severus Snape is wearing a kilt. As you will read... many approve.**

 **Mischief Managed At Last**

Minerva McGonagall smirked into her glass of whisky as she waited for her friend to return into her sitting room. She had been waiting for this to happen for years. She had finally managed to outwit Severus Snape and at long last this particular bet was going to be fulfilled.

She turned as her sitting room door opened and she cocked an eyebrow over her spectacles as she glared at the man, who, had poked his head around the door.

"Vee,' he glanced over at her with a pleading look on his face, "must I?"

"Yes, you must." She smirked and did not allow his voice to influence her, not this time. This time she was going to get her way. "Come away in ma loon and let me get a gander at you?"

Severus huffed and with a heavy sigh ducked his head back through the door out of sight, the door stood slightly ajar and she waited with baited breath. The sight that finally met her eyes was well worth the wait.

"Bloody hell woman, walk in front of me, I cannot trust you when you keep walking behind me." He glared back at Minerva but she shook her head, smirked and waved him to keep walking. She was fully aware that he, Severus Snape was feeling uncomfortable and wished to be anywhere else than going with her to attend a Hogmanay Party

Minerva entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts with Severus Snape on her arm. She had given him a large nip of whisky for Dutch courage and had been sworn to secrecy regarding his knees knocking with fear.

The guests turned as the pair entered the Great Hall and immediately silence reigned. Minerva knew that the sight of Severus Snape in a kilt could render people speechless, as she had reacted in a similar vein not half an hour ago. The man looked most impressive but if the silence continued, she knew he would disappear and not in a nice way. Thankfullly a young witch stepped forward and held out her hand towards Severus Snape.

"Professor, you look very handsome wearing Highland dress, as do you Headmistress." Luna Lovegood, may not have been the brihtest witch ever to work here at Hogwarts, but she had a good heart and knew when to speak her mind. Minerva nodded and added to Luna's comment that the Deputy Head did look rather dashing.

The silence was broken and much conversation could be overheard, most complimentary regarding how well severus looked and how well he carried himself in a kilt. Some wizards were not too keen to see how handsome he looked and showing a fine pair of legs that had many witches hoping for a dance with the Professor.

Minerva smiled from ear to ear. She had always known Severus Snape would look fine in a kilt. It had taken years and a war to get the man into one. She had used her wits and wiles as well as slightly underhanded methods to win this bet. She was rather glad she had finally got him into the kilt. Even she had been surprised that he carried it off so well.

She knew that the witches would approve of how handsome Severus looked, but had cast a safety locking charm so no one could determine if he was wearing the kilt like a true Scotsman or not. Only she, had the power to release the charm.

The year was barely two hours old when the couple retreated back up stairs towards Minerva's private quarters. She remained firmly behind him and half way up the stairs she cancelled the charm.

Severus thought the evening had got off to a bad start but once he began to realise that the witches and wizards were being truthful and complimenting him on his dress not taunting him. He became more confident and danced with a few witches and especially Minerva. He had been glad she had won the bet at last. He on reflection should have let her win years ago. He had had a very good time at the party. He was pretty merry from both drink as well as the company.

He smirked as he heard a gasp of surprise coming from behind him on the stairwell. He knew Minerva had been most curious to discover if he had gone truely native or not whilst wearing the kilt. He had been more than a little surprised when she had cast a modesty charm on him. She said it was a charm used by witches to stop boys looking up girls school skirts.

"Did you not think I was man enough Minerva or brave enough?" He quipped .

He glanced down at the red face of Minerva McGonagall. He smirked and winked at her.

"No, I always kent that you were brave but I never ..." Her face flushed again.

"Take it your impressed then?"

"Oh aye, very impressed and must admit a little more than surprised that how " she cleared her throat and smiled rather saucily up at him "how impressive you really are Severus."

It was his turn to turn bright red. He took the stairs much faster lengthing his stride, Minerva's howl of appreciation and approval were heard from behind.

"I thought you said that the Snape's were poor Severus? From this angle I can see that your families jewels are most impressive!"

 **END.**


End file.
